


Reindeer Games

by missgnutmeg



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, HolidayStoking, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, coffee shop au...ish, holidaystoking2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>holiday stoking gift for <a href="http://syrum.tumblr.com/">Syrum</a> who mentioned coffee shop AUs and gave me a terrible idea. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/gifts).



The snow, if one could call it that, falls in bleak soggy clumps outside the shop window before melting into the sloppy, and depressive mess of city streets beyond.

Pencil tapping on a blank page, Steve stares out the window and frowns at the anticipation of a grey Christmas. In his mind, images of the Christmases of his youth in Brooklyn shine pristine white in comparison. He sighs and sips his coffee, gone cold while he's been lost in thought.

The first few less-intense items pass his notice but a bright flash of red catches his eye and he looks back out the window. 

Ornaments. Oversized Christmas ornaments, colourful and gaudy as they come, are falling from the sky to pile along the winter streets of New York. Steve's eyes are wide with amazement as the grapefruit-sized orbs continue to fall. While they are much more cheerful than the mush that had been falling before, they're also much more dangerous. He's starting to wish he'd brought his shield with him to protect him.

“Tony, are you getting this?” Steve has his phone out to call the phenomenon in to Avengers tower, and he turns its camera to record what's happening.

“See what? Oh! Tony is quiet a moment as he watches the video. “That's pretty cool.”

“Not exactly what I'm wanting to hear, Tony.”

“Right. Hold tight.” There's another silence as Tony checks weather and news reports through his computers. He also scans a few social media sites for reports of it. And then he even asks JARVIS what it looks like outside the tower. “Looks like it's a local occurrence centered around the coffee shop you're in. I'm guessing this little shower is especially for you. Check your six.” 

“But the shop is full of-” He pauses mid-sentence, noticing the near silence around him. Turning, he sees the shop is empty except for the barista. A rather familiar looking barista. “Shit.”

Steve drops his phone and kicks up a table, ducking behind it just as two peppermint lattes slam into it and release their distinctive scent. A third mug, of unknown flavour, crashes into the window beyond his head.

“Loki? What are you doing here?” Steve peeks over the table only to jump back as a handful of candy canes zip past his head. He grabs a plate off the nearest table and whips it back.

It shatters against the wall as Loki flips up to sit on the counter with his long legs hanging down. “I've come to wish you season's greetings.” The god snickers and grabs the cinnamon shaker, which flies through the air only to bounce off Steve's improvised shield and release a cloud of particles.

Steve turns his face away as the airborne spice begins to irritate his eyes only to find himself nose to snout with a reindeer. The large mammal bellows at him and stomps its foot, crushing Steve's previously dropped phone. As the plastic crumples beneath the large hoof, Steve rolls to the side to avoid meeting the same fate.

“Well, that's rubbish. Why does it not fly?” Loki turns his hand and the animal disappears in a flash of golden light.

In it's place are two short and rather stout men. The green hats and curly toed shoes seem to imply them as Christmas Elves, but the long braided beards and axes suggest otherwise.  
Steve raises an eyebrow as those axes point menacingly at his chest. “Are those dwarves? Loki? What the hell are you doing?”

“It's really not good, is it?” Loki sighs and shakes his head and soon the dwarves are gone as well.

“Yeah, okay, are we done now?” Steve lifts himself from the patch of floor he's landed on only to feel a cold, wet thud of a snowball splatting his chest. He brushes it off while bracing for another assault, but instead Loki waves his hands in the air and fluttering snowflakes appear throughout the shop. Soon the snow becomes heavy, a veritable blizzard.

While Steve can generally deal with snow (often with the aid of a hot drink), this is a lot of snow and it's blustering around him like a cheap novelty snow globe while he stands shivering in a tee-shirt. In seconds, it's risen enough to cover his shoes. His shirt has soaked to his chest from the snow meeting the heat of his body. He has to shake his coat off as he pulls it from the chair he had once occupied, but it does little to ease his chill at this point.

“Loki!” Steve yells as he lunges at his mischievous foe. There's a solid thud as he makes impact with the lean body. They both fall behind the counter to begin tussling and rolling about on the floor.

As they tumble to a halt Steve lands with his back against the floor and snow pressed against his cheek. He can feel Loki's weight pinning his hips and wrists. But as he turns his head up, he doesn't see the expected face of his enemy, he sees green leaves and tiny white berries.

“...mistletoe?” Steve's brow furrows as he tries to make sense of it.

That plant moves away and it's Loki there in its place. He smiles widely, showing all his teeth and Steve is certain he's about to be bitten. However, he is taken by surprise as the god leans in to press their lips together tenderly.

The kiss ends and Loki pulls away with the same smile. “Happy Christmas, Captain Rogers.” And then he disappears, along with all his blowing snow.

The sounds of a coffee shop resume and Steve suddenly finds himself precariously situated between the baristas’ feet. He springs up and out of the way, looking around flustered. Everything is back to normal except for the small gift in metallic green paper and gold bow sitting on his table by his note book and apparently undamaged phone.

He goes to look. The phone is well and truly fine. Had the whole thing been some sort of dream? He lifts the gift to carefully open it and it bursts into a swirl of shimmering silver that flies out the window and suddenly New York is coated in a layer of beautiful, white Christmas snow.

Steve stares in awe. “Merry Christmas, Loki. Thank you.”


End file.
